This invention relates to an approved construction for a glove of the type worn on a person's hand for protection particularly against the elements. More particularly the present invention provides a covering for the hand having a shell section comprised of stretchable material and to which there is applied a palm of generally non-stretchable material and fashioned in two sections which are sewn to the stretchable material along the peripheries thereof; the palm sections are arranged so that part of the stitching for each palm section extends along closely spaced and parallel lines in the palm section close to the crotch of a thumb pocket so that the palm parts can separate from one another during flexing movement of the hand in one or more directions across the palm section.
A glove which is defined to include a mitten is worn on the hand for protection against cold temperatures as well as an article of dress or for other reasons or purposes. Generally the glove forms a covering for the hand and includes a separate pocket for the thumb. An internal liner may or may not be used. A mitten, as is known, has one pocket for all of the fingers and a separate pocket for the thumb whereas a glove has separate pockets for each of the fingers and the thumb. The glove may be constructed so that part of the glove extends part way up the arm beyond the wrist. Gloves are commonly made from stretchable material such as spandex or knitted acrylic, bulky mohair, wool, Ragg wool, or cotton so that a glove will stretch to accommodate any one of various hand sizes. Frequently, however, it is desired to attach an exterior palm patch to the palm, finger and thumb sections not only to increase the esthetic property of the glove but also to provide better serviceability of the gloves. The palm patch also improves anti-slip properties. The glove shell may be knitted or formed in other manners to provide the desired elastic properties not only to accommodate a range of hand sizes but also flexing movement of the fingers. The exterior palm patch, which must be stitched to the glove shell, frequently tears away at the stitching. The palm patch material is generally made of a non-stretch fabric. The present invention is based on the surprising discovery that a palm patch comprised of two pieces is greatly superior to the conventional one-piece palm patch and the further discovery that by arranging palm patch pieces in a particular manner and affixing them to the palm portion of a glove shell utilizes the resiliency of the glove shell material for relieving stress at the attachment sites of the palm patches thereby to increase their longevity and comfort.